Meredith Corporation (MMG)
Former television stations *(A') - ''Indicates a station that was built and signed on by Meredith. *('''B) - Indicates a station that was owned by First Media prior to its acquisition by Meredith in 1997. *(C') - ''Indicates a station that was acquired by Meredith from Sander Media, LLC in 2014, whose stations were operated by Gannett Company through . } |- |rowspan=3|Phoenix |'''KPHO-TV !5 !(17) |1952-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |'KTVK' C''' !3 !(24) |2014-2016 |'''Independent station owned by Meredith Media General |- |'KASW' C''' !61 !(49) |1 |'''The CW affiliate owned by Nexstar Media Group |- |Fresno |'KSEE' !24 !(38) |1984-1993 |'NBC' affiliate owned by Nexstar Media Group |- |New Haven - Hartford |[[WFSB (MMG)|'WFSB']] !3 !(33) |1997-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Graham Media Group |- |rowspan=2|Orlando - Daytona Beach |'WOFL' !35 !(22) |1983-2002 |'Fox' owned-and-operated (O&O) |- |'WCPX-TV' B''' !6 !(26) |1997 2 |'''CBS affiliate, WKMG-TV, owned by Graham Media Group |- |rowspan=2|Atlanta |'WGNX/WGCL-TV' !46 !(19) |1999-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |'WPCH-TV' !17 !(20) |3 |'Independent' station owned by Meredith Media General |- |rowspan=2|Springfield - Holyoke |[[WSHM-LD (MMG)|'WSHM-LD']] (Semi-satellite of WFSB) !3 !(21) |2004-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Allen Media Broadcasting |- |[[WGGB-TV (MMG)|'WGGB-TV']] !40 !(40) |2014-2016 |'ABC' affiliate owned by Allen Media Broadcasting |- |Flint - Saginaw - Bay City |'WNEM-TV' !5 !(22) |1969-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |rowspan=2|Kansas City |'KCMO-TV/KCTV' !5 !(24) |1953-2016 |'CBS' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |'KSMO-TV' !62 !(47) |2005-2016 |'MyNetworkTV' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |St. Louis |'KMOV' C''' !4 !(24) |2014-2016 |'''CBS affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |Omaha |'WOW-TV' !6 !(22) |1951-1975 |'NBC' affiliate, WOWT, owned by Gray Television |- |Las Vegas |'KVVU-TV' !5 !(9) |1985-2016 |'Fox' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |Syracuse |'WHEN-TV/WTVH' A''' !5 !(47) |1948-1993 |'''CBS affiliate owned by Granite Broadcasting (Operated under an SSA by Sinclair Broadcast Group) |- |Pittsburgh |'WPGH-TV' !53 !(43) |1978-1986 |'Fox' affiliate owned by Sinclair Broadcast Group |- |rowspan=2|Bend |'KFXO-CD' !39 !(39) |1997-2007 |'Fox' affiliate owned by News-Press & Gazette Company |- |'KUBN-LD' (Semi-satellite of KPDX) !43 !(43) |2006-2016 |'MyNetworkTV' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |rowspan=2|Portland, OR |[[KPTV (MMG)|'KPTV']] !12 !(12) |2002-2016 |'Fox' affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |[[KPDX (MMG)|'KPDX']] B''' !49 !(30) |1997-2016 |'''MyNetworkTV affiliate owned by Meredith Media General |- |Greenville - Spartanburg - Asheville - Anderson |[[WHNS (MMG)|'WHNS']] B''' !21 !(21) |1997-2016 |'''Fox affiliate owned by Nexstar Media Group |- |Chattanooga |'WFLI-TV' !53 !(42) |2004-2008 |'The CW' affiliate owned by MPS Media (Operated under an SSA by New Age Media) |- |Nashville |[[WSMV-TV (MMG)|'WSMV-TV']] !4 !(10) |1995-2016 |'NBC' affiliate owned by Graham Media Group |- |Seattle - Tacoma |'KCPQ' !13 !(13) |1998-1999 4 |'Fox' affiliate owned by Tribune Broadcasting |} Note: *1 Owned by SagamoreHill Broadcasting, Meredith operated KASW under a shared services agreement. *2 WCPX was acquired along with KPDX and WHNS when Meredith bought their parent company First Media, but the station was swapped to Post-Newsweek Stations (former name of Graham Media Group) for WFSB a day later. Meredith never held control of the station. *3 Between 2009 and 2016, Meredith operated WPCH-TV through a local marketing agreement when the station was owned by Time Warner subsidiary Turner Broadcasting System. *4 Acquired solely to be traded to Tribune Broadcasting for WGCL. Category:Defunct